


One Piece PETs: Anniversary

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [56]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In commemoration of 17 years of Eiichiro Oda's manga series, One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Anniversary

**One Piece PETs: Anniversary**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This grand series belongs to the marvelous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

   Luffy is standing in front of the mirror, getting dressed. He brushed his black mop of hair, his teeth, and was about to head out when he spotted some lipstick on the counter.

 

"How'd that get here?"

 

That was when he remembered that Nami was in here earlier, putting on some lipstick.

 

"Oh, yeah." he muttered in realization.

 

Then, a light bulb appeared over his head.

 

"Well, I think this is a good chance to practice my drawing." he spoke up.

 

He uncapped the lipstick and drew on the mirror.

 

"Okay, let's see," Luffy spoke to himself as he began to write. "M-U-G-I-W-A-R-A!"

 

He grinned. Then, he drew the Straw Hats Symbol on the mirror. It looked a bit better than the last time he tried to draw it.

 

"I'm getting better at this!"

 

Proud of his work, Luffy picked up his hat and placed it on his head.

 

"Well, gotta go!"

 

With that, he left.

 

*****With Zoro*****

 

"Ah, shit, shit, SHIT! I can't believe how late it is!!"

 

At the moment, Zoro is rushing to get dressed. He also had a cooked squid in his mouth. Why? We may never know.

 

"Uh...where's my jacket?" Zoro asked, looking around.

 

The aforementioned jacket was lying on the floor.

 

"Oh, there it is." he murmured before he picked it up.

 

He put his jacket on and left in a flash.

 

*****With Nami*****

 

Nami sighed as she looked in the mirror, trying to pick out an outfit.

 

"Darn, this is so hard." she spoke up. "Should I wear this one? Or this one?"

 

At that moment, a light bulb appeared over her head and she smiled.

 

"I know!" she exclaimed before she put down the black-and-white outfit and held up the white-and-blue striped one. "I'll wear this one! It looks like the one I used to wear 2 years ago!"

 

She got dressed, then looked herself over in the mirror. She flashed a pose and winked at her reflection.

 

"Looking good, Nami," she told herself. "Now, to meet up with the others."

 

However, just when she was about to do so, she realized something.

 

"...I wonder what happened to my lipstick?" she asked. "Oh, well."

 

She picked up a tube of pink lipstick, uncapped it, and put it on her lips. After that, she left.

 

*****With Usopp*****

 

Usopp hummed as he got dressed. He even picked out a pair of shades.

 

"Looking good, Usopp," he said to himself. "Looking good."

 

Next, he picked up a hat and put it on.

 

"Perfect!"

 

At that instant, he prepared to go out the door...but he did not realize he was not wearing pants.

 

"I feel a strange draft."

 

He then shrugged and kept walking.

 

*****With Sanji*****

 

Sanji grinned as he began to fasten his tie. After that, he straightened up his collar a bit, and put on his coat.

 

"All set!"

 

Not long after, he left.

 

*****With Chopper*****

 

   Chopper hummed to himself as he dried his head off with a towel. He had just taken a bath to get himself nice and clean. Afterwards, he got dressed, and drank out of a milk carton.

 

"Ah." he sighed. "Yummy!"

 

With that, he left.

 

*****With Robin*****

 

   Robin hummed to herself as she brushed her hair and then put it up in a ponytail. Next off, she applied some eye shadow over her eyes and some lipstick on her lips. If Zoro saw her, right now, he would be bouncing off the walls.

 

"Hm." she chuckled, lightly.

 

Following that, she grabbed her bag and she left.

 

*****With Franky*****

 

Franky whistled as he combed his hair into his signature pompadour.

 

"Super!"

 

Next, he struck his signature pose.

 

"Ow!!" he cried. "Now, to go meet up with the others!"

 

Thereafter, he left, too.

 

*****With Brook*****

 

Brook was getting dressed, too.

 

"Yohohoho!" he chortled.

 

Seconds later, he picked up some perfume, spritzed a little on himself, and he took in the sweet smell.

 

"Ah~!" he sighed. "Such a nice fragrance! Although, I do not have a nose. Yohohohoho!"

 

Once he was done, he left, as well.

 

*****With Blizzard*****

 

_'Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! I can't believe I got my head stuck in the peanut butter jar, again!!'_

 

   Blizzard was running around the room, trying to get the peanut butter off. The poor wolf-dog whined and yelped, knocking down everything in his path.

 

_'HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!'_

 

Luffy and Chopper immediately entered the room and gasped upon seeing their friend in peril.

 

"Blizzard?!" Luffy questioned.

 

" _Luffy?! Is that you?!_ " Blizzard asked. " _I can't see you! And all I can smell is peanut butter!! GET THE JAR OFF!!!_ "

 

Without a second thought, Luffy grabbed onto the peanut butter jar. Chopper shifted into his Heavy Point form and grabbed onto Blizzard.

 

"Ready?" Luffy asked.

 

"Ready!" Chopper answered.

 

"PULL!!!"

 

They both pulled. Luffy pulled the jar and Chopper pulled Blizzard.

 

"Come on...!" grunted Luffy. "Come...OFF!!"

 

   In that instant, the jar popped off of Blizzard's head! However, Chopper forgot to stop pulling, and the added weight of Blizzard caused him to stumble backwards until he crashed into the wall behind him!

 

"Ow..." he muttered.

 

" _Thanks, guys._ " Blizzard spoke up.

 

"Anytime, buddy." replied Luffy. "Now let's wash that peanut butter off your face and get going!"

 

That is just what they did. After that, they dressed him up in a cool gray vest and a light blue necktie.

 

"Great!" exclaimed Luffy. "Now, let's get this show on the road!"

 

They left the room, after that.

 

*****A little later*****

 

"Hey, everybody! This is Monkey D. Luffy here to commemorate 17 years of One Piece!!!"

 

The crowd cheered at this.

 

"Here with me is my awesome crew!"

 

"Yo." Zoro greeted, giving the peace sign.

 

"Hello, everybody!" exclaimed Usopp.

 

"Uh, Usopp?"

 

"Yeah, Luffy?"

 

"Why aren't you wearing pants?"

 

Usopp gasped.

 

"OH, CRAP!!! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!"

 

He blitzed right out of there to go and look for some pants.

 

"This might take a minute," Luffy muttered. "Anyway, here's our kickass navigator and my fiance, Nami!"

 

"Hi!" Nami greeted, waving to the audience, who immediately cheered. "Thank you all for supporting the series!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

At that moment, Usopp returned, wearing pants.

 

"I'm back!" he spoke up. "Sorry about that, folks."

 

"Anyhoo, also here with us is our cook, Sanji!" Luffy added.

 

"Hey," Sanji said. "How are you ladies in the audience doing this evening?"

 

The ladies all screamed and cheered.

 

"I LOVE YOU, SANJI~!!"

 

Zoro only rolled his eye.

 

"Good grief." he muttered.

 

"Also with us is our amazing archaeologist, Robin!" Luffy introduced as Robin appeared.

 

   Robin just smiled and waved to the audience. The minute Zoro saw her, he blushed. However, he also felt really jealous when the male members of the audience started cheering.

 

"Up next is our super shipwright, Franky!!!" Luffy introduced.

 

"OW!!" Franky shouted, striking his signature pose. "Mmmmm...SUPER~!!!"

 

Everyone in the crowd cheered.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Up next is our musician, Brook!"

 

"YOHOHOHOHO~!!!" the Horse Skeleton Man laughed. "Greetings, everyone~!!!"

 

Everyone in the audience went wild when they saw Brook.

 

"AAH~!!! OH, MY GOD, "SOUL KING" BROOK!!!"

 

Some of the women fainted upon seeing him.

 

"We especially can't forget about our adorable little doctor, Chopper!"

 

Chopper came and waved his hooves, and almost immediately, the girls cheered.

 

"HE'S SO CUTE~!!!"

 

"KAWAII!!!"

 

"That doesn't make me happy at all, ya jerks~!!!" he spoke up, doing his happy dance.

 

This only made the girls cheer even more.

 

"MOE~!!!"

 

"Next is our guard dog and one of my best buds, Blizzard!!!"

 

Blizzard howled loudly at this.

 

"AAH~!!! BLIZZARD~!!!"

 

"I WANNA PET HIM!!!"

 

"HE'S SO FLUFFY~!!!"

 

"And now, ladies and gents, we'd like to personally welcome the main man, himself, EIICHIRO ODA-SAMA~!!!"

 

Soon, Eiichiro Oda appeared, and the whole crowd went wild!

 

"Hello," he greeted. "it's always a pleasure to meet the fans."

 

"ODA-SENSEI~!!!"

 

"THANK YOU, YOU GREAT MAN!!!"

 

"YOU ARE A GODSEND!!!"

 

"WE LOVE YOU, ODA~!!!"

 

"Everyone, I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for reading and watching One Piece," Oda began. "It warms my heart to see such loyal and devoted fans."

 

"We'd also like to thank you for 17 years," Luffy added. "Here's to another 17 more!!!"

 

The audience cheered at this.

 

"Now, then, everyone," continued Oda. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!"

 

"YEAH~!!!"

 

"Brook! Hit it!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook chortled before he started to play one of his hit songs: "Bone to be Wild"!

 

"Let's boogie!" shouted Usopp.

 

"SUPER~!!!" Franky exclaimed.

 

   Everyone danced: Luffy was dancing with Nami; Zoro with Robin; Usopp and Chopper were doing the "chopsticks-in-your-nose" dance; Franky was doing his "Super" dance; and Blizzard was jumping up and down on his back legs. Even Oda was dancing!

 

"Who wants free eats?" Sanji asked, revealing an entire buffet!

 

"OH~!!!" everyone cheered.

 

"ME FIRST!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"IT'S FOR EVERYONE ELSE, TOO, YA GLUTTON!!!" snapped the cook.

 

Luffy whimpered like a kicked puppy...though, Nami gave him some meat and everyone went "Awwwwwww~!"

 

"Thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy!"

 

   So, everyone ate, drank, danced, signed autographs, took pictures, and even sang some of their favorite songs, like "We Are", "Fight Together", "We Go", and "Hands Up".

 

To sum it all up, this was one of the greatest anniversaries in history and there was probably more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, better late than never, I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> The idea came to me when I saw the most recent color spread and I thought, _'Why not write a PETs version of it?'_ :)
> 
>  
> 
> How could we _NOT_ add Oda himself in this?! Just wouldn't be an anniversary fic without him! Oh, and Oda-sama, if you're reading this, congrats on 17 years and Happy Anniversary, man.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.


End file.
